


Under a Starry Sky

by Kelticmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Keith is insecure about what will happen now that the war is over.Shiro reassures him.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), for like a minute - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Under a Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: https://twitter.com/Mikudraco/status/1246452944796635136?s=20
> 
> Not Fixit Series compliant

Shiro wanders through the lavish double doors of the palace on New Altea. He wears his Garrison captain’s uniform and in the hand of his new prosthetic arm (courtesy of Allura, Sam, and Pidge) is a glass of Altean wine (which is surprisingly tastier than nunvil).

After months of helping the Alteans rebuild the royal palace and the surrounding buildings and homes, the Atlas returned to Earth to let the crew go home while the Paladins and Coran remained to attend Allura’s coronation.

Allura looked stunning in her blue and pink coronation gown. On her head was the new tiara Coran fashioned just for her with the diamond from Shiro's old arm.

Only the 5 Earth Paladins wore their colored Garrison uniforms.

As he exits the palace doors, Shiro looks up and sees a figure standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the new garden maze Dr. Holt planted behind the palace before leaving.

His breath catches in his chest when he realizes its Keith.

The other man looks breathtaking in his Garrison uniform as he leans against the railing looking at the GORGEOUS band of stars in the night sky. Yet, even in the light of Altea’s moons with a galaxy of stars behind him, Keith is easily the most beautiful thing Shiro sees.

Shiro almost chickens out like he always does, but the sudden image of what Honerva did to Keith flashes in his mind and stops him in his tracks.

After Shiro had been brought back from the void, Shiro had found every reason in the universe not to talk to Keith.

They had no time. The situation was dire. Pidge needed him after she was threatened by the pirates, Earth had to be saved, Earth had to rebuild, Shiro had paperwork to do and meetings to attend, they had a war to finish, they had keep their relationship professional.

The reasons were endless.

The only blessing had been that Keith is as much of a workaholic as Shiro is.

Also looking back on it now, Shiro knows he lowkey took advantage of how well he knew Keith.

He knew Keith would never be the one to make the first move in turning their relationship into something bigger. For all Keith’s confidence had improved over the years, under that confident leader was the same 16 year old boy who was grateful for every little scrap he had. Shiro knew that it didn’t matter what Keith was feeling, Keith was grateful just to have Shiro in his life in any way he could have it and genuinely didn’t think Shiro loved him that way. So if Shiro only liked him as a friend; that was good enough for Keith.

Shiro’s heart twists at the thought of it now, but at the time he’d taken for granted that it was on him to make that change.

Shiro always told himself he’d do it tomorrow.

He’d talk to Keith tomorrow. They’ll sit and catch up tomorrow. Go to the observation deck. He’ll confess tomorrow.

Always tomorrow.

Excuses.

That’s all they were.

In his arrogance, he assumed he’d have all the time in the universe to talk to Keith. That even after watching the Lions fall from the sky, after pulling Keith from the Black Lion himself, he STILL assumed everything would be alright, that Keith would pull through, that they had time.

It was Honerva who reminded him just how tenuous their time together was, how easily Shiro could lose him, and how foolish he had been to take Keith for granted.

It was like something out of Shiro’s worst nightmare.

They’d split up for a joint mission that turned out to be an ambush.

By the end of it, Honerva had captured Keith.

Shiro swears there was ice in his lungs as he searched frantically for the man who put the stars in his sky.

By the time they’d found Honerva’s stronghold where she had Keith inside some kind of contraption and was using his quintessence to open a rift between realities.

Shiro still hears Keith’s screaming in his nightmares.

The sheer rage, desperation, and fear Shiro felt had been like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Shiro had vowed when they saved Keith that he would make more time for the other man and stop taking his time with Keith for granted.

So with that in mind, he downs the rest of his drink, sets the glass down by the door, turns back around, and joins Keith at the railing.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Keith smiles quietly and nods his answer without looking at Shiro.

Shiro walks down the first couple of steps.

“I was going to walk through the gardens. Would you like to join me?”

Keith smiles at him before following Shiro down the steps.

The two walk silently through the garden maze, occasionally stealing glances at one another.

Soon they come to what must be the Altean version of a gazebo down one of the paths in the maze.

It’s shaped like a gazebo, but while ¾ of it is open to the night air, the remaining ¼ that’s facing the palace is a solid wall. Against the wall said wall sits a large garden swing with cushions and pillows.

It’s both romantic and secluded at the same time.

Perfect place to confess his love.

They walked up the steps and gazed out at the stars around them in silence.

“Hard to believe the war’s over,” Shiro remarks. “It’s gonna be weird calling Allura “Queen” now.”

Shiro can feel a sense of insecurity settle on the man beside him at the reminder and can’t help but wonder at the cause.

Still he waits Keith out.

After a moment, Keith speaks.

“Hey Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“Now that the war’s over… what’s gonna happen to us all?”

Shiro looks down at Keith knowingly as Keith continues.

“The Lions are gone, Allura’s queen now so she has to stay here and rule her people, Lance and Allura are engaged so he’s probably going to stay here too, Hunk is Altas’ new chief ambassador, Pidge is reverse engineering a wormhole engine for Garrison ships to use, you’re Atlas’ captain, Mom and Kolivan are retiring and making me Blade Commander…”

Keith looks up at him with a look that breaks Shiro’s heart.

“What if we drift away after this?”

Shiro’s heart aches at the question.

“We won't,” Shiro assures.

“How do you know?”

“I don’t,” Shiro tells him honestly. “But the bond the six of us share is stronger than anything this universe has thrown at it. No matter what, we’ll always be friends.”

He can see Keith isn’t truly convinced but Shiro doesn’t point it out.

Keith changes the subject.

“How’s the new hand?”

Shiro holds his hand out for Keith to see.

“Better than ever.”

Keith takes it in his hand and examines it.

It’s almost exactly like the old one, only it looks more like a regular human hand. This time WITH an elbow and bicep.

“I still can’t believe you destroyed your other one for me…”

Shiro smiles at him warmly.

He completely destroyed his other prosthetic hand punching his way through Honerva's machine to pull Keith out of it. When he'd finally pulled Keith out, it had been too late.

By some miracle none of them could explain, Keith had been saved.

“Of course I did. I’d gladly do it again in a heartbeat.”

Keith looks up at him with what Lance has dubbed the “kicked puppy look”.

“Why?”

Shiro looks into Keith’s eyes.

“Do you even have to ask, Keith?”

Keith’s lack of answer tells Shiro everything.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Keith looks away then.

“I mean… we were at war… I’m just one person and the decision wasn't entirely yours to make… you gave up the second strongest weapon we had and the potential universe... just for me.”

Shiro’s heart aches.

“Then I owe you an apology…”

Keith looks up at Shiro in surprise.

“Wha…”

Shiro caresses Keith’s face with his prosthetic.

“For making you doubt…”

A blush spreads across Keith’s face as Shiro steps into his space.

“How important you are to me…”

Shiro presses their heads together.

“You aren’t “just one person” to me, Keith. You’re everything...”

Shiro tilts Keith’s chin up just a little and leans in.

“Because a universe without you in it… is a universe I want no part of…”

There are tears in the corner of Keith’s eyes as they slip closed.

Their lips meet tenderly for just a moment, but in that time, Shiro swears he sees fireworks.

They pull away a little and look at each other before Keith grabs Shiro by the collar of his uniform and pulls him in for another one; this time opening up completely for Shiro.

All the emotions they kept pent up comes pouring out now as their kiss becomes more heated.

There’s a fire in Shiro’s blood that he’s never felt before that has his hands roaming Keith’s body as they kiss fervently.

Shiro presses himself between Keith’s legs before picking the younger man up in his arms. Keith immediately wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist as the older man sets him on the railing for the gazebo.  
Shiro opens the top of Keith’s uniform and is surprised to find the other man isn’t wearing a BDU shirt or tank top underneath as Shiro trails kisses down to Keith’s neck.

“Ah!” Keith exclaims as Shiro sucks and nibbles a love bite, thoroughly enjoying the sounds he’s pulling from the other man.

“I… didn’t think… I mean… I thought you…”

Shiro feels a pang of guilt at Keith’s words.

He pulls back and looks up into the younger man’s eyes; now dark with desire even as they’re filled with unfallen tears.

“I know, Keith… I know, and I’m so sorry for ever letting that idea take root. For making you think I didn’t love you just as much as I know you do me.”

Shiro caresses Keith’s lips with his own.

“There are no words in this universe that could describe what you mean to me…”

Shiro leans in again.

“So let me show you.”

There, in that gazebo under the light of New Altea’s moons, hidden from the rest of the universe, Shiro makes love to Keith for the first time.

With each kiss, each touch, Shiro tells Keith how much he means to him.

For every second Keith thought Shiro didn't love him...

As he lovingly takes Keith apart and puts him back together, he vows to Keith and the whole universe that he will never allow this man to feel unloved and alone again.


End file.
